


Living Off the Wall! A Teaser For An Upcoming JOJO Story

by TheFantabulousMisterRussell917



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantabulousMisterRussell917/pseuds/TheFantabulousMisterRussell917
Summary: What happens when the bizarre world of Hirohiko Araki meets with the enchanting music and art of the King of Pop? Well sure [Man in the Mirror], but what if... there was more? What if there was more to him and the town he resided in? What if... This Is It?





	Living Off the Wall! A Teaser For An Upcoming JOJO Story

The sun rises on a new day. A new… strange day. Perhaps, it might be seen as strange at first, but not to Gean. It wasn’t bizarre for Gean Johnson to be waiting outside the old antique store, but she knew that things were only going to get serious once everyone arrived. Luckly, no one would pay any attention to her. She looked down at her watch, despite it not being her own watch. Nothing she wore or had was actually hers. Love was a feeling fueled by desires and she wasn’t quenched.

She was given orders from her allies to stay here and wait and nothing else. To pass the time, she whistled a tone. It wasn’t anything special, but it went something like: Low note, high note, break, high note, low note. She would repeat this over and over until someone passed by.

“ Good morning,” Gean said with a polite smile.

“ Morning, ma’am,” said the old pedestrian. He smiled and revealed a couple of teeth missing. Gean giggled to herself but it didn’t help out on how she felt.

Gean looked around nervously ever once and awhile and prayed. Anyone can come out of nowhere and ask questions about the Lost Children. Worse, she can be attacked on the spot. The old pedestrian kept walking until he was stopped by a small group of people. Gean knew she shouldn’t get close, but she couldn’t help it. She walked steadily over to the group. One of the members of the group noticed Gean. They pushed the pedestrian away to the ground as he served no purpose for what poor Gean Johnson was going to be asked.

“ Hello, miss,” greeted one of the members, presumably the leader. He took out a picture of a young man with beautifully tanned skin and frizzy hair. He seemed to have on a pink dress shirt with a unique design on the front, a red bow tie with hearts on each end, and a jacket that sparkled little.

“ We are looking for this… kind young man. He’s been getting involved with some of our crew members and we want to get to the bottom of this. Have you by any chance seen him?”

“ No, sir,” Gean answered.

“ Well if you ever see him again, let him know something...”

“ What’s that?”

“ That if he ever messes with the Streetwalkers again, I’ll rip him limb from limb! Tell him that when you see him.”

Gean swallowed softly. The Streetwalkers nodded in unison and walked away. The old man got up and walked up to her.

“ I hope that they didn’t give you any trouble…”, he said.

“ No. Not really,” she said with a smile. 

She looked deep into the old man's eyes.

“ They are looking for a very handsome young man of mine.”

The old man smiled nervously. Gean leaned in for a kiss but the old man stopped him.

“ W-wait! I don’t think now’s a good time!”

“ And why not… Billy Jonah?”

He looked around to see if the gang was out of view and started to change. The old wrinkled face morphed into a young smooth face and the clothes the old man wore changed as well. Billy Jonah smiled.

“ It didn’t feel right to take the old man’s face, you know.”

“ Sorry, babe! I wanted you to choose a face that I could remember easily. Plus no one would want to hurt an old-”

Billy Jonah showed her his scraped up hands.

“ Oh… uh… maybe you should’ve chosen an old lady or something.”

“ That probably wouldn’t have worked either! Prince was right, the gangs are getting worse and worse now. They aren’t going to stop until they find me…”

“ Or any of us…”

On cue, the rest of the crew showed up. In the middle was a tall and somewhat lean male with a grey white suit.Three teens stood side by side next to Prince, a male in a leather jacket with multiple buckles and shapes all over him, another male with a 70’s style outfit, and a female in a japanese school uniform that covered half of her face.

“ Billy Jonah,” the male with the grey-tinted white suit said. “ Seems that your disguise worked well enough. Seems like you are getting better with your stand.”

“ Thanks, Alcee! That really means a lot-”

“ Don’t let that get to your head, Jonah. Now come along you two, we have work to do.”

Billy and Gean held hands as they walked toward the group and together, the gang walked away from the store and toward the center of town: the Bandstand. Billy looked back at the floor where he fell. The floor was embedded in a thick blanket of crystals.

“ Wait hold up guys, I forgot something,” Billy said walking back to the spot where he fell.

“ Oh come on, Jonah!”, the kid with the leather jacket whined. “ We don’t have time!”

“ It will be quick, Tito. I promise.”

Billy crouched over the crystals, closed his eyes, and whispered, “ 「 Not My Lover 」... ”

His stand appeared over him and quickly swiped up the crystals. The crystals formed into a ball and disappeared into the stand’s right hand. Billy walked back to the group near the bandstand and nodded. Alcee shook his head in disappointment.

“ Must I repeat myself again, Billy? It’s never EVER a great idea to-”

“ Summon my stand in the public eye, yes I know,”

“ Just be more careful,” he said as Tito lightly punched Jonah’s arm and snickered. Billy sighed aggressively as he rubbed the spot where he was punched. 

The sky suddenly turned dark and the air around them became thin. A figure was approaching them from afar. As the sun reached its highest point and turned black, the Lost Children of Neverland Californa awaited for their final adventure to begin.

“ Here we stand...”, Billy Jonah whispered. 

**JOJO! This Is It!**

**JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: This Is It!**

**A Michael Jackson X JoJo Story**

**By a fellow Moonwalker**

**Starting on**

**8/29/20**

**“Italy, 1999: A Gift For You, Illuso!”**

**_He he he~_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We love and miss you, Michael. Words and tears can never bring you back, but your music will live on FOREVER!


End file.
